


Pebbles

by MsCashew



Series: Fandot Creativity [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Fandot Creativity Night, Fluff, M/M, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandot Creativity Night - Prompt: 'Pebbles'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pebbles

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo. . . I've been going through my Creativity Night fics and realized that I haven't posted many of them. So I thought I'd start. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, my darlings. :D ❤️

It was a nice, sunny day of spring as they walked arm in arm, making their way around the zoo.

They’d been wandering their way around Chicago, having been to the beach that morning, Douglas having surprised Martin of having an early breakfast picnic in the slight chilled air, afterwards, making their way across the sand, skipping stones in the water and just exploring about.

They were rounding the tigers, the squeal of children filling the air as they wandered on, Douglas pointing out a surly looking female tiger that suspiciously reminded him of Carolyn, this, making Martin laugh.

They made their way through the lizards, through the monkeys, and started making their way to birds, which Martin was most excited for, of course. So, indeed, he started excitedly pulling his beau toward the exhibits, making Douglas chuckle as they started gathering speed.

As they made their way past the flamingos; Martin began noticing the jars about for donations. Well, he did have a bit of spare change in his pocket, and donations for the birds would be nice. So, in his jacket pocket he went.  
The only problem with this, is how he had quite a few pebbles and rocks mixed within his change.

It was an old habit, back from when he was seven. He’d always run his fingers through the sand at any beach they went to, loving finding all the colourful rocks and seaglass he could find.

He had finally stopped in his tracks, digging through his pocket, pulling out a bit of a larger pebble, handing it over to Douglas as he finally found some coins to drop into the jar. He looked back over to Douglas, finding that his FO was staring at his hand, a bit of an eyebrow cocked, a slight smirk just hiding within his smile.

“W-What? What?” Martin asks self consciously, feeling his face burn bright.

“Does this make me your penguin?”

“What?!” Martin squeaks, feeling as if his face would soon burn away from his blush.

Douglas just looks up at Martin, his smile beaming as he shows Martin the pebble (a black stone, with grey and white splotches about), nodding his head toward their current exhibit.

Penguins.

Martin just blushes more with a small smile, Douglas chuckling deeply and happily by his side.

“My penguin mate.” Douglas chuckles more, moving in to place a tender kiss upon Martin lips, Martin just melting with affection inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray!!! Was it alright? I hope so. ^u^;
> 
> Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed, m'dears! If you'd like to say hullo, see some fanart *coughmanyaMarlasawaityoucough*, then drop on by my tumblr. :) a-drab-lunacy.tumblr.com
> 
> ❤️


End file.
